


Waiting Up

by soongtypeprincess



Series: RanSid Gay Dads AU [9]
Category: Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gay Parents, Late at Night, Panic, Past Curfew, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Megan is out past her curfew and her fathers cannot reach her.





	Waiting Up

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing teenage Megan and Kyle; I'm definitely going to do it again soon.
> 
> Megan is 16. Kyle is 19.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!

Byron Giles lifted himself into his Bronco truck and set his coffee into the cup holder. He grunted as he leaned forward and picked up the ringing cellphone that was on his dashboard. He glanced at the caller ID and cleared his throat as he answered, “Sidney? Everything all right?”

He pulled the phone away from his ear as Sidney’s frantic voice pierced through the receiver. “Whoa, now,” Byron said, “slow down, Sid. What happened with…what? Well…what time was she supposed to be home?” He paused, listening. “Okay, okay. Stay calm, Sid; I’ll drive around the school and the parks to see if she’s…yes, I hear him, Sid. I’m sure the whole damn town can hear John right now. You tell your husband it’ll be okay. I’m sure she’s just with Allison and lost track of time.” He nodded. “Yes, okay. I’ll call you after my patrol.” 

He ended the call and sighed. “Lord, have mercy,” he muttered to himself. “That girl’s gonna give them both heart attacks one of these days. Carrying on God knows where.” He started the truck and quickly backed away from the station, peeling out of the parking lot and into the street.

Sidney tossed his cellphone onto the coffee table and looked at the clock again. 12:30 in the morning. They knew that Megan had gone to Allison’s house to watch movies and they reminded her of her curfew (as they always did). 11:00pm was her curfew on Saturdays and she was always punctual. However, tonight, when she didn’t turn up at 11:30, Sidney called her cellphone only to be sent to her voicemail.

He had tried Allison’s phone. That, too, went to voicemail. He then called Allison’s mother, who said she had gotten home from work at 9:00 and the girls weren’t in the house.

John’s heart was beating hard in his chest and he was pacing the living room. “Oh, God,” he said, “Oh, God in heaven where is she?”

Sidney took John’s wrist and pulled him to the sofa. “I called Byron. He’s gonna do a sweep of the neighborhood and around the school. He’ll call when he’s done.”

John put his forehead on Sidney’s shoulder, still praying. “Jesus Lord, please watch over my baby.”

“Sweetie, it’s okay,” Sidney comforted him, although he had his own worried thoughts, but he pushed them down along with the growing tears in his eyes. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

Kyle came in through the back door and kicked off his dirty work boots. He had been working the late shift with the City of Rome Public Works for the last six months and he was making decent money and was still living at home. His fathers didn’t mind it just as long as Kyle was working and going to his classes at the community college.

He tread through the kitchen in his socks and let out a loud sigh as he came through the foyer and into the living room. “Hey, ya’ll,” he greeted but stopped short when he saw John with his head in hands. “What’s up?”

Sidney put his arm around John. “Your sister’s not home yet, son.” 

Kyle’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“We don’t know,” John answered. “She was supposed to be home at 11:00 and we can’t reach her or Allison. And Allison’s mom said that they weren’t even in the house when she got home from work.”

“Your uncle Byron is doing a sweep,” Sidney explained.

Kyle thought for a moment. “What’s today again?”

John looked at him. “It’s Saturday mornin’, Kyle.”

“Okay, so that makes yesterday, uh…the 15th?”

John raised an eyebrow. “Um, yeah. Why?”

Kyle chuckled. “Pop, Megan’s probably at the party.”

John quickly rose to his feet. “Party?”

“What party?” Sidney asked.

“Mark’s party,” Kyle said with a grin. “His parents are out of town so he’s throwing a party. And before you ask, I know this because Mark invited me but I had to work, so…”

Sidney now stood and crossed his arms. “So, your 16 year-old sister is at a boy’s house party with no parents around doing Lord knows what? And you knew about this party?”

“Well, yeah, Dad, but I didn’t think Megan would go.”

“Son,” John warned, “don’t try to play stupid to stick up for her. We all know she likes this Mark guy so of course she would go.”

“Pop, I—“

“You should probably go to bed, Kyle,” said Sidney.

Around 1:30, Byron called Sidney and told him he didn’t find her or Allison anywhere. Sidney then informed him of the party that was going on, so Bryon decided he would pay a visit because he knew there was probably underage drinking. He assured Sidney that he would bring her home if she was there, which he assumed was very likely, but he was also pretty sure that she was already on her way home.

John was outside, pacing the front porch and lighting his third cigarette in a row. His fear had turned into anger and while he was still praying that Megan would make it home safely, he was quite ready to give her a piece of his mind when she got there. 

Grounded, John thought. Grounded for two weeks, can’t use either of the cars, has to give her cellphone to me, and maybe I could take away her laptop, too. But then again, she’s uses that for homework. Okay, then, homework first, then she has to turn off her laptop and keep it in the dining room. She can’t use it in her room at all. No chatting, no email, no--

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Allison’s car pulling up next to their driveway. He watched Megan hop out and start to run to the back door to try to sneak in, obviously not seeing John on the porch.

He frowned as he let his presence be known in a stern voice, “Megan…Holly…Anderson.”

His gruff tone made her freeze. She turned toward the porch and looked at him. “Uh…hey, Papa,” she said in a meek voice.

John threw down his cigarette and stomped on it. “Get in this house, young lady. Right now!”

Megan sighed and climbed the porch steps. He opened the door for her and followed her inside where she was immediately embraced by Sidney.

“Oh Lord, Megan!” he said as he squeezed her. “We were worried sick!”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she told him and turned to tell the same to John but he had words for her.

“Do you realize,” he began, placing his hands on his hips, “how much of a panic you caused in this house tonight? Why was your phone off? And what in the hell are you doing at a party when you told us that you were at Allison’s house?”

Megan opened her mouth to speak, but John interrupted her. “Don’t deny where you were, little girl. When we tell you to be home at a certain time, you best mind that time. A curfew is not a punishment. It’s to make sure that you are safe. You are also a 16 year-old girl and you don’t need to be out so God-damned late, especially at a boy’s house party!”

“Papa, I’m sorry,” she said as she put her purse on the couch, “Yes, I was at the party with Allison and yes, Mark and his friends were there. We were all just hanging out. That’s all; I promise.”

“Bullshit!” John yelled.

“Honey,” Sidney said as he stepped forward and stood beside Megan. He looked down into her blue eyes. “Sweetie, your papa’s right. You have a curfew for a reason. But, you have no reason to lie to us like you did.”

“I guess…um,” Megan mumbled, wrenching her hands in front of her. “I mean…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to ya’ll. But…Allison wanted to go and I guess I did, too, since…well, ya’ll know I like Mark, and--”

“I don’t want to hear about this Mark fella anymore,” John said in lower voice. He paused to take a deep breath. “Look, I can understand you wanting to make your friend happy and this…boy…happy. I know about peer pressure, baby. It’s gonna follow you everywhere. But, Bug…we were scared to death tonight.” His throat tightened, causing a break in his voice. “Do you understand that?”

Megan nodded, trying to hold back guilty tears. 

“We’re of course gonna think the worst because the worst is out there,” he continued. “Evil has no zip code.”

“Papa…” 

“I know, baby, I’m tryin’ really hard not to preach at you, but we set these rules to protect ya’ll. We always have, and we’re not really that strict. Are we?”

“Oh, God, no,” Megan laughed. “Not like some of my classmates’ parents. I know ya’ll are tryin’ to protect me. But…I don’t know…I feel like Allison’s my only real friend and I guess…I just wanted…”

John pulled her into a hug. “Come here.” He felt Megan’s tears flow freely into his chest, leaving wet spots on his shirt as she squeezed him back. “I love you so much, baby girl,” he whispered. “I hate being mean to you.” He glanced at Sidney, who was grinning at him.

Megan laughed again through her tears. “Papa, you ain’t mean.”

John smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You gotta talk to us, Bug. No more sneakin’ around, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” she said as she nodded.

She pulled away from him to wipe her face and heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned to find her brother in his white Hanes t-shirt and green boxer shorts.

He huffed as he put his hands on his hips and scolded her in a shrill, thick Southern accent. “Just where the hell you been, young’un?! We had the whole dern town lookin’ fer ya!”

“Oh my God,” Megan said, rolling her eyes. 

Kyle smiled. “Don’t mind me. I’m just gonna get some cereal. Oh, sis? How was the party?”

Megan gave him a cold stare, suddenly realizing how her fathers knew about Mark’s party.

He pointed to a patch of pink on her collar bone. “You got a lil somethin’ right there.”

Megan’s eyes widened as Kyle walked into the kitchen. She tried to cover it up with her sweater but Sidney wasn’t fooled.

“That’s a hickey,” he stated with a grin.

“A what?!” John was not grinning.

“No, it isn’t!” Megan protested as her cheeks started to flush.

Kyle appeared again with his bowl of Cheerios. “Ohhh, so you did have fun?”

“Shut up, Kyle! I could kill you!”

Sidney raised his hands to calm the noise. “There will be no killing in this house. Kyle, go back upstairs, please.”

“Really?” he huffed.

“Yes, now. We’re having a talk with your sister.”

“But I wanna be here for the tarring and feathering,” Kyle whined.

“Okay!” Megan said. “It’s a hickey! I told Mark to stop but he wouldn’t let up and left this nasty thing on me. I ain’t proud of it.” 

“Well, if he tries that again,” John said, “you slap the dog shit out of him. No means no.”

“John,” Sidney intervened again. “Calm down; she’s home and she’s safe. Now,” he looked at Megan, “did ya’ll use a condom?”

“Sid!”

“Daddy!”

Kyle guffawed, making milk dribble down his chin.

“Well, now, John, she is sixteen so it’s natural that hormones are gonna go crazy and---“

“Oh, Lord God Jesus in heaven,” John muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

“Honey, don’t start prayin’ again,” Sidney laughed, “And don’t act like you didn’t have sex in high school. You are not a saint.”

“We didn’t have sex,” Megan interjected. “We just…made out a little bit. That was all, I promise.”

“Please, stop, for all that’s holy."

“Babe, you’re overreacting,” Sidney said, but his smile dissipated when he spied something else on Megan. “What’s that on your face?”

Megan she touched her nose. “Oh, no,” she muttered as she realized she forgot to put concealer on her flat silver nose stud.

Sidney gently pulled her hand away and gasped. “Is your nose pierced?!”

Kyle’s howled with laughter again, almost spilling the rest of his cereal.

“Take it out right now,” Sidney ordered.

“Really?” John asked with a confused look.

“Really, what, John? She’s got a hole in her face!”

“Daddy, it’s just a tiny, little stud,” Megan groaned. “It’s not that bad.”

“How long have you had that?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Not long…”

“Two months,” Kyle calmly stated.

“Oh…my…GOD, Kyle, you are such a little snitch!” she screamed.

Sidney interjected again. “Take it out.”

John started to laugh. “Sid, come on.”

He turned to his laughing husband. “Oh, so you can react when she has hickey, but I can’t get on to her for a nose ring?”

“It’s not a nose ring!” Megan said.

“Well, honey,” John said to Sidney, “if we’re gonna be definin’ sainthood, then you ain’t got room to talk.”

Sidney gave him an icy stare. “John,” he warned, “this isn’t about me.”

Kyle put down his bowl of cereal. “Dad’s pierced?” he asked, clearly intrigued.

All eyes were on Sidney now as he tried to gain his composure. He sighed and nodded. “Yes…I mean, I was! It was back in college and I was young and stupid.”

“What did you get pierced?” Megan asked.

“Doesn’t matter. It doesn’t pertain to this.”

“He pierced his nipples,” John said casually.

The kids looked at Sidney in pure shock.

Sidney looked at John like he was about to kill him.

“What…the hell?!” Kyle exclaimed. “You’re joking!”

“Hand to God,” John proudly declared. “I was there. I watched the whole thing.”

“No fair!” Megan said. “I want my nipples pierced!”

“Me too!” Kyle added. “That’s frickin’ cool as shit!”

Sidney let out an uncomfortable laugh. “Yeah, I think it’s time for bed.”

“Wanna know what else St. Sidney got pierced?” John asked with a sly grin.

“Definitely time for bed!”

\--------------

One hour later  
\---

“Hey, Rosie,” Sidney said into his cellphone. “I’m sorry to call you so late but I can’t reach Byron. Oh, yeah…no we’re fine. I just wanted to let him know that Megan is home and she’s safe. Yes…yes, ma’am, we certainly are. No, hon, we’re fine. We don’t need anything…well, you know…it was a boy. Yes, haha…that Holter boy…”

John grunted his disapproval as he climbed into bed and reclined against the headboard. He set his glasses on the table next to him and stroked his chest as he listened to his husband finish his call.

“Okay, will you tell Byron when you see him? Thank you, hon. We’ll see you on Sunday. Bye bye.” Sidney ended the call and placed his phone on his bedside table. He looked over at John who was still stroking his naked chest and staring into the mirror across from their bed. “Stop it,” he said.

John stopped his movements and looked back at Sidney. “Stop what?”

“Imagining how bad it could have been. I know that’s what you’re doing.”

John sighed. “My Lord, Sid, why are you being so cool about this?”

“Because she’s home, baby,” Sidney replied as he moved onto his side. He took John’s hand and pulled him from his sitting position. 

John rolled to his side, too, facing Sidney. He brought Sidney’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “Why would she lie to us?”

“Is that what’s bothering you?” He moved closer and stroked John’s cheek. “She’s a teenager. She got caught in a lie, she’s been punished for it, and we can only hope that she learns her lesson. I mean…we can’t lock her away in her room.”

“Why not?” John asked, with a grin.

Sidney giggled. “She’s still your little Bug. She’s just…well, an adolescent. We all were, once.”

John nodded and they were silent until he reached out and stroked one of Sidney’s nipples. “Kinda wish you kept those piercings.” He had a mischievous tone of voice when he admitted this. “They were fun to play with.”

Sidney rolled his eyes and pulled him closer. “I cannot…for the life of me…believe that you told our kids that—“ 

“I can’t believe you flipped over the tiniest, unnoticeable nose stud,” John laughed. “I didn’t know about it either till you saw it. Because of course you would notice something like that.”

Sidney let out a soft moan as John kissed his chest. “I don’t even remember why I did it. Got them pierced.”

“Like you said,” John told him, tracing kisses on his husband’s jawline. “You were young and stupid…and so fuckin’ sexy.”

“Still am,” Sidney grinned. “Well, I’m not young.”

“Still stupidly sexy, though.”

“John, go to sleep.”

\-------------

 

Kyle knocked softly on Megan’s door. “Hey, yo, sis? You still up?”

Megan opened the door. She was dressed in her black sweatpants and big David Bowie t-shirt. “Hey, Bubba,” she said.

He walked into the room and leaned against the wall. “Oh, so it’s back to ‘Bubba,’ now? I thought I was a snitch.”

Megan sat down on her bed and wrinkled her nose at him. “You are a snitch,” she told him, “but…it’s okay.”

Kyle crossed his arms. “Did Mark really get rough with you, Megan?” He asked this in a whisper so their fathers wouldn’t hear.

She shrugged. “Nah…just excited, maybe? I don’t know. I liked making out with him, but it took a few times to let him know I wanted to stop.”

“You should be more assertive, Sis, like Pop said: no means no.” They were silent again until Kyle asked, “Ya’ll have sex?”

Megan groaned. “No. I promise. We did not. I’m not ready.” She picked up her stuffed owl, Oskar, and squeezed him to her chest. “I really like Mark, Bubba, but I wanna wait.”

“Does he know that?” Kyle was absentmindedly rubbing his stubbly chin as he looked down at his sister. “Does he know that you don’t wanna have sex?”

“Why are ya’ll so preoccupied with my virginity?” 

Kyle winced at the sound of his baby sister saying that word and walked to her and sat on the floor. “I’m not worried about it, God no,” he said. “You’re smart, Megan, and I know you know about safe sex. I just don’t want you get hurt. Because then I’ll have to put some hurt on Mark.”

Megan grinned at her big brother and shook her head. “You’ll be the first to know if that happens, Bubba.”

He nodded and changed the subject. “So, what’s your sentence? Hanging at dawn? Drawn and quartered?”

Megan giggled. “No…I’m grounded for two weeks. I had to give Papa my phone and he gave me, ugh…”

Kyle laughed, too. “Oh no,” he said. “You’ve got the Grounded Phone.”

Whenever the kids starting getting into more mischief, and John had to dole out more grounding, Sidney decided to dig out his old blue Nokia phone that he used in the late 1990s. It was one of the original Nokias with the green screen and absolutely no texting or Internet, and the only game on it was Snake. John dubbed it the Grounded Phone.

The kids abhorred this phone. They would rather have done without but John wouldn’t allow that; they needed a phone in case of emergencies.

“God, I’m so sorry, Sis,” Kyle said, grinning.

Megan shrugged. “I deserve it. Oh, and I have to keep my laptop downstairs and only use it for homework.”

“Dang, they may as well have sent you to Alcatraz.”

They both shared another hearty laugh until Kyle rose from the floor. “I better get to bed.” He walked to the door and paused to look back at Megan. “You know, I didn’t mean to snitch on you, but the folks were really worried about you. At least…they would know where you were.”

Megan smiled. “It’s okay, Bubba.” She was about to turn off her lamp to go to bed when Kyle poked his head through the crack of the door again.

“If you need anything, just text me—oh wait…you can’t,” Kyle teased.

“Piss off,” Megan said.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
